Talk:Omega Pirate
I am so embarressed by this guy. I am 3/4 through,and he sends two power troopers and one plasma trooper after me. I am down to about 125 health, so I try to charge up the power beam, but the plasma trooper shoots me. I die shortly afterwards! Can anyone give me a good strategy? -Jzonanos Lomeatheaun 18:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to sound mean but this is a talk page for this article, not for your problems. If you are stuck post in one of the forums. Try looking online for a walkthrough guide. If it is one of those long text ones, use Ctrl and F to find Omega Pirate. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:54, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Is it worth mentioning that if you skip the opening cutscene for the Omega pirate, he just stretches at first? Seriously, that's exactly what he did. I just pounded away at him while he did this and he died pretty quickly. Person1 22:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Conserve missiles, plasma beam only during his main form. When he invises, ignore the troopers once he shows up at a phazon puddle, then load him with as many super missiles as you can. It'll be a little hairy with both him and the troopers, but the supers will take off a quarter to a third of his health on normal difficulty. SeltheWolf 13:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) OP cannons Last night I was fighting him in hard mode, I was using power bombs to destroy his organs and suddenly his right cannon blew away in pieces. I didnt know it was possible to do that.DIM87 14:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) yeh u can do that cuz when i was playing it on normal mode i kept shooting his guns with a charge shot and they blow up after a while when i first got the game i did that i thought i was suposed to Awesomedude1996 16:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow, cool. I assumed that you couldn't because they didn't include a separate scan for it. Does the Thermal pick it up, like the others? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I remember playing the original prime and the thermal visor didnt pick the cannons so i spent like 3 years thinking they were indestructible so I was very surprised when it exploded. Im doing a quick run currently, hopefully I´ll get there soon and investigate a little.DIM87 21:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I got it: :: After destroying his armor plating OP kneels down and stays inmobile for a moment, thats where his cannons become vulnerable for attack. There is time for destroying one, a super missile or power bomb does the job. I´ll add this to the article.DIM87 20:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Pinball Image Layout It looks terrible on my screen. The second image is over the MP series boss template. I would just remove the second image, but I want to make sure if anyone objects / has better ideas. :I'm going to have to object on the basis that it looks fine on my screen. I'm using a widescreen, so could someone else with a standard aspect ratio verify this? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm weird I think Omega Pirate was the hardest boss in the game. It took me like 7 tries to beat him while it only took two for me to beat Metroid Prime. I think he was a LOT easier than Prime, I would have rather faced another Prime than have had to deal with him. Does anyone else feel this way? Just wondering. UpsilonPirate 22:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Your not weird :P ... It took me 7 times when I was little but however Prime is easier than him in my opinion (or my experience) ... but next I would post something like this on the watercooler (forums) instead of a talk page because a Talk page is meant to talk about the article. Metroid101 22:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Power Bombing Is it really true that on the Metroid Prime Trilogy Pack for the Wii, the Omega Pirate's plates can be destroyed with a Power Bomb??? If that's the case, then that is simply sad. It tones down his difficulty in an UNBELIEVABLE way! I am aware that the japanese version of the gamecube game was the first to add this easy strategy, and that in New Play Control, it was kept that way. But was that lame tactic truly kept for the U.S version of the Trilogy Pack :( ? (Latinlingo 23:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) Yes, the Trilogy is basically a port of the Japanese/PAL version. Even if you have it in Hyper Mode difficulty it still does damage, the only difference is that instead of the power bomb taking out all his plates, it'll leave one or two. Dr.Pancake 23:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Lame :P. Btw, Dr.Pancake, did you get my response for the Darkling Tentacle article? Thanks! And whenever you can, please tell me how you take those in-game screenshots. (Latinlingo 00:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC)) English? I've never heard that, sounds like another one of those godforsaken "hey it spoke random garbles that you can sort of make out as sounding like English" bullshit moments to me. Anyone actually confirmed that he says that as opposed to the random roars and grunts every other pirate, himself included, makes? Dazuro 08:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree. If that were the case, than that means any other Space Pirates can speak "English" as well. To me its some sort of random Space Pirate language 'cause I'm pretty sure Alien Pirates wouldn't speak any human languages, let alone English. Dr.Pancake 08:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well the pirates do speak English in the manga, but that's been consistently ignored and contradicted by the games, which show Samus as having to translate their written stuff, if nothing else. Dazuro 08:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't really consider the manga offical for anything related to Metroid for the reasons you stated. Not to mention that Adam is still alvie after Super Metroid in Other M and in the manga he supposedly died before Zero Mission which caused Samus to become a Bounty hunter to begin with, so that right there is good enough for me to say that the Metroid E-manga is not official info on the Metroid history. If it were up to me, I'd delete every Metroid manga article on this Wiki. Dr.Pancake 08:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The manga never actually said he died there, just implied it. And the games HAVE taken plenty of inspiration from the manga and NP comic if nothing else--Old Bird and child Samus in ZM, Adam's appearance, and a hell of a lot of the backstory (K-2L and the pirate raid originated in NP, as I recall). So while they may not be explicitly canon, they still get referenced from time to time, and I don't think deleting them would be the right call either way -- we still cover Big Time Brannigan and Captain N and such, after all! Dazuro 08:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, I could be wrong, but didn't Zero Mission and Fusion came out before the manga was released? Implying that the manga actually takes from previous games (Adam's existence, young Samus, old bird, etc...). Also, I believe that the whole K-2L thing and Ridley killing everyone and whatnot was basically common knowledge, I think of the E-Manga as something to retell the events that happened before the Metroid games (Also, I'm pretty sure a Metroid: Zero Mission manga didn't come out first than the game itself :P). As for deleting them would be a little harsh, I'll admit, but I'd much rather have everying metroid manga related in one article. I also consider the E-manga as something fan made. lol, I'd much rather have a AMR2 article than a Metroid E-Manga any day. Dr.Pancake 09:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Fusion was first, but to my understanding Zero Mission was alongside the manga. And K-2L was invented by the NP comic, actually. As was Old Bird, who did later show up in the games.. Dazuro 10:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) And here I though I was going loony hearing him say Finish her. Haha! Marx Wraith 02:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I thought /SPirates said "Piiiiiiiiizzaaaaaaaaaaa" when they see you... Wierd... ① for Log Book mp3c at 16:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Power Bombs I'm playing the North American version of Prime on Hard Mode. I was having trouble, but the Power Bombs made it sound easy. Anyway, they didn't seem to work, at all. Most of them did nothing. One seemed to stagger him, but if it did any damage to his legs it wasn't a noticeable amount. When he was on his knees, I planted one and it didn't destroy his cannons either (although I find his cannons easier to dodge than the quake attack anyway). I'm wondering, is this a North American thing or a Hard Mode thing, or if the article is simply mistaken? 13:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :According to the trivia section, it seems to be a PAL thing. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see with my copy, when I get there. I've got the Super Missiles, on my way to the Thermal Visor. How far am I from it? I'm playing Normal, the NA version. I'll have to check. Normal because I haven't played it to its end before, only up to Charge Beam before my damn Memory Card (Had 3 years of gaming on it, including Metroid Prime!) corrupted and my first MP disk scratched up. Got a new one of each. I'll see if there's any use with a Power Bomb. On my way to Thardus... (yes I've watched YT vids of it. But I only know the general story line, up to Gravity Suit.) 22:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::You are very far from it. Sucks to hear about the memory card, that happened to me too. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC)